Mercedes
by daymostar96
Summary: Vlad takes some colleagues out to a strip club in the midst of a business deal but a familiar face working the place will bring out his old inner villain. Pompous pep, boyxboy, yaoi, VladxDanny NO PHANTOM PLANET


Leads. Rumors. Gossip. All had lead down the same road, dead ends. But one thing was for sure, when Danny Fenton up and left town somehow Danny PHANTOM followed. Trust and believe, when the infamous nerdy teen decided to bounce it became a ghostly free-for-all! Every ghost and ghoul in a thirty mile radius of Amity Park came out and had a field day, harassing citizens, stealing stuff just an outright mess. It took the Fenton's plus the Red Huntress and Guy's in White to capture all the rogue ghosts, who then proceeded to escape again only to each encounter the ghost-boy ONE LAST TIME, exchange a few words then leave in tears. The best fight that went down before Phantom's — cough, Fenton's cough— disappearance was unto him and the Wisconsin ghost aka Vlad Plasmius. The two had scraped like heathens the whole damn day; he scratched, clawed, mauled, punched and kicked till he was done for three lifetimes. Plasmius was laid out in a giant hole, his ass WHUPPED to the core. And Phantom's last words for him went exactly as follows :

"This may be the last time I see you, Fruitloop and I've been dying to say this... FUCK YOU AND EVERYTHING YOU STAND FOR! DEUCES! " He was then gone.

Fast Forward — Five years later

Vlad sat back in his chair and twirled, bored with his life; Maddie was still with Jack, Jasmine had went off to college on his dime, ghost still haunted Amity ever now and again while Daniel... Was still on his mind. The last time he was saw his god-nephew was the time he REALLY and FINALLY had whupped his ass for the old, new, and never to come. He mused over the beating the young ghost-fighter had laid on him and the beauty of the savagery he had displayed in the fight. But the next day, Daniel was gone; he had went to the Fenton home to chat only to find out he had left in the middle of the night without a trace. The beauty of it was he left everyone he loved a note— including Vlad, but all it said was.

[ See you later, doucebag. You gave me hell but I'll miss you. It's time I got out this deary ass town so see you're old petty ass later. Love, Danny PS— Sorry not sorry for leading all those pussies into your mansion. Go get laid. ]

At this very moment, Vlad was reading over this very letter wondering where in the world had his little badger run off to, he actually missed the boy. His wit, sass, and to be perfectly honest his cute and fierce ass. He had a plethora of ghost powers so he could practically go anywhere in the world if he truly so pleased, Paris, Tokyo, Athens, New York. For all Vlad knew he could've been working for NASA, his lifelong dream or God forbid in the slums of some shitty city, NOT HIS DANIEL! He finally succumbed and worked up the conviction to go find him when his phone rang.

"Masters. "

"Mr. Masters, the Manchesters are here. " His secretary provided.

"When did they get in? "

"Two minutes ago, according to our sources, the plane just landed. "

"Is everything setup for tonight? "

"Yes, sir but please forgive I only managed to snag and settle this last minute because of a dire family situation. "

"It's all right, I hate them anyway... By the way Debra, I need you to look into something for me. "

"Anything, Mr. Masters. "

"Can you possibly find the whereabouts of a young man named Daniel James Fenton? "

"Sure but why? "

"He's my god-nephew, sadly and he's been missing for the better part of five years. "

"Yes, sir. "

If she hadn't had that DIRE FAMILY SITUATION, she would've been fired on the spot. Of all places to try to impress his worst clients, she had booked this horrid place in the midst of New York City — I forgot to mention this. A strip club of all possible places a strip club. The place was called Lafayette Rouge, it was supposedly a high end mix club — boys and girls— but all Vlad saw was his downfall in socialite standing for poor hostmenship. They went in and Vlad could say it was clean and decent, 1920's style plus the lone owner/ bartender had plenty of alcohol on the shelves, he was going to buy her out by the end of the night. While in the midst of escorting the heathen clients inside his secretary called.

"Mr. Masters, remember you had me look into that Fenton kid who up and left Amity Park? "

"Yes, but I'm a bit busy at the moment. "

"It appears his last known address is somewhere in New York City, somewhere near that club I booked for you. "

"Thank you, Debra. " He mused as a smile twitched at his lips, his sweet little Daniel was in New York and even better news he was close by. If luck stood on his side he might chance a sighting or more so have a bit of a chat. He missed the young ghost-fighter plus his family hasn't seen him in half a decade, Daniel had refused to come home. Maybe because before he dipped out, him and parents had a massive falling out about his grades and barely graduating from high school — luckily all those C's and D's accumulated into B's, B minuses. They had no real clue as to why his grades were shitty— cough, you were shooting at him every other day, cough. But point blank period, Vlad was going to find his little badger and drag his ass back to Amity whether he liked it or nah.

An hour in to this disaster/ discovery, Vlad was bat shit bored, his clients were drunk and after getting them to sign over their company he was literally done with them. Nothing to really do but drink, occasionally glance at the current performer and keep a watchful eye on his drunken pets to avoid any altercations. He was about ready to leave when the next dancer was announced.

"And now, ya nasty Richie Riches give it up for the sexiest ghoul to ever set foot in NYC! Snowy white hair and glowing green eyes, DELICIOUS THIGHS! ~!" At this description, Vlad perked his head up in intrigue. "A lot of us would LOVE to GHOST ride this whip! Get ya dollars out and show some love for the one and only Mercedes. " Only one ghost he knew fit that whole description and sure enough...

"DANIEL?! " His sweet little badger had become a stripper...

Rewind

Lipstick - on point. Hair and nails - fabulous. Eyes - sexy to kill Body - unique. Booty on fleek. Now, if only his damn G-string would cooperate, that'd be great. Shimmy to the left, clench, okay maybe the right, clutch. After a bit more tussling with his thong, it was time for those booty shorts and white stiletto boots he adored then finally his long sleeve midriff shirt, done...

"Hey, sugarfoot." Called in a country girl. "Boss lady wanted me to tell you, ya got center tonight. " Yes! He had been literally dying for center stage in the past two weeks because that was like a promotion in this gig. All those rich idiots sitting near there, throwing HUNIDS! MAKE IT RAIN BOO-BOO! MAKE IT RAIN!

"Thanks, Becky. You got the song line up? " The girl hand him a clipboard with a roster of music. "Tell Jared I'll take... Pussycat Dolls - Don'tcha, big cats coming through gotta be aggressive with em. "

"Right, see you baby doll. You're on in five. "

"Got it. "

Present

There you have it, that's what happened to the infamous ghost-boy... He ran to New York and ended up becoming a stripper and a damn good one at that. Vlad could only take in the sight of his dear little badger as the boy waltzed onto the stage. His legs clad in white knee high boots and black spandex while his bottom was practically squeezed into black booty shorts while his stomach remained exposed via a black long sleeve midriff shirt. Ghost-fighting did a body good as Daniel strutted for all he was worth, all the patrons were fawning and praising him as he flexed and worked even throwing in a few flips and twirls on the main pole. Vlad could only watch in astonishment as his god-nephew danced like a djinn in bottle, even his clients were throwing money practically emptying their wallets for him. The main Manchester, McRoy ran to the ATM and pulled out a grand only to throw it at Daniel who twirled in the maelstrom of money and smirked darkly. He coaxed the man over only to stroke his face AND... Put his face in his crotch then strut away. That's when Vlad felt it, a spectral energy in the air that was literally COMMANDING him to give Daniel money, he resisted but alas between the sexual display and the power behind it... Vlad reached for his wallet and tossed some money in the air. The chaos of the boy's dance was ripped in half when his employer yelled over the loud speaker:

"All right, greedy! Stop bankrupting dhese fools! " Daniel quit but not before rubbing some money on himself like a spoiled brat. In that instant Vlad managed to coax him over with a waved five hundred dollar bill... YANK! He caught the scandalous ghost dancer by the scuff of his shirt and growled lustfully and hotly in his ear.

"We need to talk, young man... "

Danny's glowing green eyes went wide at that ~ that ~ VOICE! HE HADN'T HEARD IT IN AGES! IN THAT TONE NO LESS! THE LAST TIME HE HAD HEARD THAT SINISTER GROWL WAS WHEN HE WAS SIXTEEN YEARS OLD! WHEN DID HE GET HERE?! HOW DID HE FIND HIM?! CRAP DE LA GLEBGLORP! HE WAS SO DEAD! He looked around frantically to find his once tormentor but between the strobe lights and still partially falling money he couldn't pinpoint where he was. His eyes were wide with fear as he stood up to leave, he gave one last glance over around the club but alas saw nothing... But he knew one thing... Plasmius was here and HE WAS NOT HAPPY.

Vlad smiled evilly at the terrified look on Daniel's face as the boy searched the crowd for him, he had went invisible for that very reason. Not only did Daniel use his new — dare he even think it— powers to trick him into damn near bankruptcy but had used his body as a worthwhile asset to tempt him into it. He watched on as money gathers came and swept up all the cash that had been thrown at the ghouliscious halfa. And then he noticed Daniel making a run for it to the VIP lounge, boy oh boy did he just screw himself over. Vlad could only laugh maniacally upside his head at the blant screw over, Daniel was cornered, nervous and helpless... The way he liked him best.

Danny had never been so scared in his life the only other time that could even compare was when he was nearly killed by his alternate future self. He wasn't really scared about who he was facing more so what said menace would say unto him about his occupation. If anything Danny loved this life and it loved him back but if word got back to his loved ones he'd be disowned in a New York minute. He paced in the private lounge for a good minute in fright, twiddling his hands and occasionally biting his nail... He didn't so much as notice the door creep open and someone slip in till... His ghost sense went off. But he refused to turn around.

"Look what the pussycat dragged in... " Vlad bemused as he hugged the startled dancer from behind and kissed his cheek. "Hello, Daniel... Or is it Mercedes, now?" Danny's legs went weak as Plasmius dropped his spectral resonance to a seductive level, his heartbeat went insane for the villain right then and there. His new succubus stature was literally thirsty for the villainous billionaire, he couldn't help but slow grind him as the man subtly bent him over~! Danny dashed out his clutches and crossed his arms in shame.

"H-hey, Plas... Long time no see, huh? "

"Indeed. " Vlad chimed and smirked darkly at him, moving just enough to ensure the boy had no escape. Danny glared at him, knowing exactly what he was doing — hello, professional dancer, he knew when a John was trying to corner him into something messy.

"Look, Vlad as much as I wanna reminisce on old times, I gotta get back to work. Sooo... Bye. " Danny made out to leave but a soft fresh printed scent caught his nostrils by the nose hairs... Money. "On second thought... Care for a dance? "

"How much would it cost to keep you here? " A small mischievous smirk graced Danny's face, he turned around and seductively pushed Vlad back into the lounge chair and put a leg up over his right side. Vlad was literally dying to touch only the second he tried... SHING! A green knife-like laser stopped him red handed.

"Look, ya old Fruitloop hate to rain~ Scratch that I'd love to rain on your parade. There's rules. " Vlad growled as he examined his hand from where the Ghost knife nearly cut him. "You keep throwing dolla's, I'm yours all night long but a lay a hand on me and the dance is over. I don't make the rules. " Lime green met fuschia as Danny let loose his latest power and ran a hand up his chest only to bring it down to that pulsing bulge in Vlad's pants.

"D-damn you, Daniel. " Vlad hissed out as he pulled out a five hundred dollar bill, Danny only grinned darkly and stuffed it into his shorts then moved to straddle his lap— cough, his dick, cough— and flex his taut stomach. Vlad was purely mesmerized by those delicious abs, the boy was not going to get away with this, Vlad summoned a double who immediately went after that gorgeous neck he wanted to mark only... The double was electrocuted.

"Nice try, doucebag... " Danny whispered hotly in his ear. "But your tricks don't work on me anymore. "

"I see you've grown. " Vlad growled as the scandalous dancer turned around to slow grind him into the chair. His vital regions were screaming for attention as the lithe little body taunted him to no end. He even went as far as to stuff another grand in five hundreds down his shorts, but he did tug them to signify that he wanted them GONE!

"Easy there, big fella. I gotchu..." Danny mused as he did a back bend flip off Vlad... RIP! He had torn off the sleeves to his shirt and the panty hose then twirled to arch his back and glare seductively at his prey. He could see the fruitloop going crazy inside, dying to touch, he deliberately coaxed his shorts off slowly so as to irritate Plasmius. It must've worked because the billionaire's ghostly claws were ripping into the upholstery of the chair and he was yanked back over to the chair and two grand was thrust into his thong.

"Calm your shit, Masters..." Vlad snarled in his head. "Lay one hand on him and this treat is done. All I can do is keep him here. " He reached for that sweet little black G-string and stuffed another G down it only to accidentally graze silky smooth skin. Danny smirked and let loose a sensual as hell moan at the touch, he barely had to act, the shorts disappeared... Leaving the ghost-boy clad in a black mid-drift and a black thong with white knee highs.

"You feeling generous, big man? " He teased as he straddled Vlad's lap again, feeling that hard Russian dick twitch underneath him.

"I'm going to be broke by the end of this aren't I? " Vlad snarled as Danny grinded him and flexed.

"That's the goal." The dancer replied, he let loose a particularly pleasure filled purr/moan that had his captive billionaire stuffing two grand down his thong.

" What will it take to get you back to my hotel ?" Danny cringed at that, he had been fiending but knowing Vlad there was a chance he was going to get dragged back home to Amity and have to face everyone. He sighed and let up on the seduction.

"How is everyone? "

"Fine, your parents miss you terribly though. "

"And the gang?"

"Jasmine is off at college but calls in to see if you've come home, Samantha is running the latest raves while your friend Foley is a renown deejay, both still call your parents to see if you've finally returned. " Vlad saw his opportunity to keep Daniel from slipping away and took it, he wrapped an arm around his waist as the boy laid upon his chest. "Day old same old in Amity. I'm bored without you to be honest."

"That's a first. " Danny scoffed. " How's the GZ? Skulker still a piece of shit? "

" Yes and the Ghost Zone fairs well." Vlad supplied as he rubbed circles on Danny's bare stomach. "The ghosts barely bother Amity anymore. If anything they stopped coming when you up and left town. Now about coming home with me..."

"Okay, ya horny bastard! " Danny exclaimed as he turned to straddle the man and put manicured hands on his shoulders. "I was really hoping, you wouldn't bring up going HOME. I'm~~ Not ready. "

"Not ready to be JUDGED, you mean. " Vlad cupped the swell of his back and dipped him playfully like a baby. "I don't think your parents will be hung up on your occupation but more so the fact you haven't contacted them in the better part of five years," Danny ran a manicured hand down Plasmius' face in sweet angst. "You owe your parents your return and an apology just as they do you. I even owe you one. I'm sorry for being a blind, arrogant, moody old prick of a fruitloop, I can't believe I didn't notice your affections till after you left. " Said crush smirked but a tear of happiness slipped down his cheek. Because a few weeks before Danny had left he had broke it off with Sam for some reason or another. It took Vlad a while to figure it out after his ass kicking but then it dawned on him why the boy had unleashed all his frustrations out on him... He had been the cause of said frustrations, Danny had been the first to stop fighting having grown more mature then he started to hang around the billionaire like a flustered girl. It turned into a mild truce till by Danny's senior year in high school, they had a BIG falling out and Danny had kicked Vlad's ass.

"FINALLY, YOU FUCKING IDIOT! " Danny squealed and launched himself at Vlad only to... KISS HIM SENSELESS! He kissed him all over leaving lime green kisses plastered all over Vlad's face. The billionaire could only smile as the boy hugged him tight, he had been so busy trying to win the affections of a married woman and takeover the world to notice someone finally trying to give him the love he needed... Even if it was said married woman's son.

"I had been dying to find you, the second I figured it out. " Vlad proclaimed, gripping the boy's arms tightly... Danny licked his lips.

"My shift ends in an hour... Care for a dance?"

By ten, the group of ten became eleven as Vlad claimed a re-dressed Daniel. The savage Manchesters tried to touch him but one red eyed evil glare from their new boss told them to back off. An hour long ride and the Manchesters were as good as gone, leaving Vlad and Daniel alone in the limo. There was an awkward silence but it was nice...

"So what other powers have you gained in the time you've been up here? " Vlad asked after pouring up a bottle of champagne. Danny only smirked and... The champagne from Vlad's glass entered his mouth.

"You really wanna have this discussion? "

"It's a valid question, dear boy. "

"Fine, after you stopped training me and I ran off like a little shit, I wound up here, enrolled in some minor college and took some quantum physics and psychology courses then a bit on supernatural phenomenon ..."

"What does that have to do with you hypnotizing a room full of drunk and horny men to practically throw their life savings at you with no restraint?"

"The quantum physics taught me how to morph and alter ectoplasm while the psychology and spectral phenomenon classes taught me how to manipulate my ecto-aura and spectral resonance for a combo. I probably shouldn't be telling you all this but I'll trust you... For now. "

"What else have you learned without guidance? " At this Daniel's voice... Doubled?

"Wouldn't you like to know? " Vlad looked to his right only to find another beautiful young halfa leaning on his shoulder only this one was playing with his pant's zipper. Vlad's heart was literally racing at the sight of the two Daniels... DREAMS DO COME TRUE! The bulge in his pants was becoming threateningly hard, the original Daniel licked his cheek while playing with his tie while his clone slithered lower and lower to the limo floor till he was directly in front of Vlad's erection. Their eyes were glimmering with lust as the two teased the rich old man senseless.

"Awww, Vladdy's aroused. " Taunted Danny as he laid kisses to the man's neck and undid his shirt. "Let's give him a show shall we? " His clone nodded it's head then started up again by licking the bulge and stroking the billionaire's thighs affectionately. The double then mouthed the bulge and swirled his tongue over it while his creator gauged how big Vlad was from the clone's actions ~ 13 TO 16 INCHES HOT DIGGITY DAMN! He made Vlad face him and they made it while the clone finally went after his treat, revealing that giant Russian dick from its confines. It twitched in anticipation but with one swift swallow it was all in, no gag; Vlad literally fought to hold back groans and moans but two of his beloved was two much. The original was making out with him and molesting his chest to his hearts content while his clone was giving him a miraculous blowjob, that tongue was literally going in on his dick as it swirled and flexed, jostling him up and down in that moist ass warm mouth...

"Don't him, you beautiful little whore, don't hum. " Vlad's thoughts begged internally, right on cue... The clone fucking hummed... LIKE A MOTORCYCLE! Daniel let up to breathe but his sass held strong.

"What's the matter, Vladdy? " He teased. "Don't ya wanna revv me up like a Harley? " The bad little boy then licked Vlad's ear in circles while the clone fondled him and sucked him long like a leech...

"Damn you. " VLAD snarled as he came in the clone's mouth. The billionaire could only glare at the twenty-three year old beside him in anger and lust. He looked over that smug doll face as it sipped some more of his champagne, eyes wandered to that taut torso that should've been covered in love marks and... Dat ass ~! Perfection, Vlad was not playing. He snatched Daniel up by the back of his head and kissed him fiercely with passion, running his hand up that sexy back.

"Your ass is mine when we get to the hotel."

That ass was got indeed as Vlad literally dragged Danny by his waist into the fancy hotel. His frazzled appearance— shirts undone along with tie and pants, love marks on his neck, hair undone—only made it known how pissed and horny he was by the fact he was LITERALLY steaming, all the hotel staff could do was throw him odd looks as he stomped towards the elevator, sorry ghost-boy in tow. The second the two hit the elevator (which was luckily empty) Vlad went in on that neck, he pinned Danny to the wall and gripped his wrists to the point where it would leave bruises. The ghouliscious halfa could only whimper as the vicious vampire billionaire breathed hotly on his neck, he could feel the fiendish smirk that graced Plasmius's face.

"You've been a naughty boy, dear Daniel..." To this he received a shivering breath. "All the taunting and teasing... I'm not one for pets who disrespect their Masters." The fear in his system overrode Danny's desire to roll his eyes at the blant pun but his hair stood on end as Plasmius licked his collar bone making him shiver in feverish delight. Restraint was the only thing holding Vlad back at the moment from claiming the ghastly prince right then and there, #dontgetcaught.

Finally, the penthouse... The second they stepped off the elevator... THE TWO WERE AT IT! Which is better, tearing at each others throats for the sake of a petty rivalry or coating each other in bites and scratches for the sake of CRAZY SEXY LOVE?! Danny had his legs wrapped around Vlad while making out with him leaving light scratches on his neck while said billionaire went for his neck in return leaving love bites while clawing his back. When they made it to his door, forget the damn key card... HE KICKED THE DAMN DOOR OPEN! He tossed the ghost-boy onto his deluxe king sized mattress, he went after Daniel but the boy dodged, giggling at him. All Vlad could do was snarl with lust and grab his leg to yank him back up under him. His predatorial eyes were switching from fuschia to purple and back as he gazed down in hunger. He practically jumped him and they made out, rocking roughly as they phased each others clothes off. Vlad slipped lower kissing and licking all he could, making sure the sweet taste of his lost little badger was etched deep into his memory like a rune. He even made a few marks to carve his own message of love into the beautiful ghost beneath him, biting and scratching to showcase to others that Danny belonged to him. The sounds his little darling was making driving him mad and encouraging him to go on with his minstrations, the squeals, moans and cries just pushing Plasmius over the edge. He hit one spot that had his doll squealing like mad.

"That's right, love... Scream for daddy. " To this he was yanked down for a feverish kiss, lime green nails raked through his silver hair.

"SCREW ME HARD! AND SCREW ME NOW! " Danny snarled. Vlad could only groan evilly at the demand, deciding to reel himself back in and torture the spoiled rotten brit-brat. He went in coating that luxurious body in kisses and bites but avoiding those areas on Danny that needed the most attention. But the darling would not take being taunted and having his needs ignored like he was a toy... He put them stripper skills TO WORK! When Vlad had flipped him over and deliberately went out his way to avoid his needs, Danny tooted his plump bottom in the air and arched his back. He knew how to taunt a man and force them to give him what he wanted, he could see Vlad's restraint literally cracking, one simple wink... Wishes granted. He laid himself out on the bed languidly as Masters searched his infinite bags for lube— not really sure if he was going to need it or nah. He finally found it after a minute and squirted it all over his hands. He curled them cruelly then went after Danny, who dodged only to get drug back over to his captor. No mercy but an asshole was stretched to death, Danny let loose a ghostly wail at the sudden and harsh intrusion into his backside.

"That hurt, little princess? " Vlad teased with a purr.

"What the fuck do you think, idiot? " To this sassy display, Danny's hair was yanked and his neck was flexed to death as Vlad prepped him with morbid haste. When Vlad was satisfied, he went for his pants and positioned himself at the doll's entrance, rubbing the aching hole for the sake of taunting Danny who raised his booty higher to gain the thing he needed most... Release.

"I'm going to fill you to the brim..." Masters snarled.

"Have fun with that. " SASS! The vamp billionaire couldn't take it anymore, he thrust in hard and fast, no wait or adjusting or patience. He just outright fucked, long and hard filling that beautiful body with thirteen rock hard Russian inches. Danny was in bliss finally having his inner incubus satisfied, his small dick leaked out pre-cum as the vicious tycoon rammed into him but one thing was for sure... He was bored with being on bottom so... HE FLIPPED THEM OVER. Vlad was appalled at the boldness of the lithe little phantom, that flushed body and lustfully lidded eyes held him captive with the promise of one hell of a show.

"Reverse Cowgirl? " VLAD mused with a smirk.

"Hell yeah. " Danny twisted around on the billionaire's lap and gripped his knees, rocking and bouncing to his hearts delight while Masters had full view of his luscious back covered in his loving wolf bites. He pulled Daniel towards him so he was leaning back against him only so he give Daniel that 'special care ' he had been denying him.

Danny could only sigh in relief as his dick was pumped, a bit of pre-cum seeping out at Vlad's strokes. He had held his resolve when he figured out Plasmius was just toying with him, but his incubus side could only take so much. His body was built to provide pleasure and if letting a sadistic egomaniac keep you from climaxing was it took, he was down for it. But when Masters FINALLY took hold of his painfully tight and weeping cock, all he do was sigh and moan as he was pumped. Danny rode Vlad's dick while the billionaire stroked him and soon.

"AAAAAHHHHHH~!" Danny shuddered as he met his climax a few lazy strokes from Vlad and he followed soon after, watching that beautiful back in front of him arch and convulse with ecstasy. Lay out.

"Mmmhhm~!" Danny sighed out as he spooned VLAD, who wrapped an arm around his waist. "That was the best fuck I've had since I been up here. "

"Five years and no man has satisfied you? "

"Or chick mind you. " The ghoul replied. "I'm ~ An incubus or succubus or whatever. I'm inclined to fuck to even have a bit of piece of solace. But dammit, you hit it just right. "

"Glad I finally did something right by you, little badger. " Vlad kissed his forehead and rubbed circles on his shoulder. "Now about your job ~!"

"Not quitting. My boss has been nothing short of good to me, I love her. "

"I heard. " Vlad had talked with the mocha skinned proprietor of the club, she was of the motherly sort. Her girls and boys were clean and according to her Daniel's first night in NYC was nearly his last. The boy had nearly gotten mixed in with the Russian Mafia plus the fact they instantly found out he has half ghost... A valuable asset. She had put up the money to get the innocent ghoul off the market then had posted him up in a decent apartment, no evil goal intended. The young ghoul then found fun in working the pole and dancing, he was fine.

"Can't you work something out with her? "

"She'll forgive me and I'll always have a spot in her club. " Danny mused.

"My flight back to Amity is tomorrow... Will you be there for the plane? "

"I'll do my best. "


End file.
